fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicles
Chronicles The new system under testing for the JP server. The battle against the 5 forts. http://www.fezero.jp/update/20110926_chronicles/ Teaser Site 3 Commanders Commander Shigurusu/Siguror/Siegfried *Effect: War against the Gate; Map structure is altered Commander Hagen/Hagen *Effect:War Against the Gate; Damage dealt by arch gate is lowered;Increase damage to arch gate Major Kuryimu/Kriem *Effect:War Against the Gate;Increase damage to arch gate Forts * Policy Each nation must pick a policy for attacking forts. The attack policy will depend on which commander is in charge of your nation. In order to change commanders you must have enough Convincement points to do so. Medals Medals function similar as the title system with the exception that titles for defending and attacking exist. Mandates Mandates are required to take part in capturing forts. You will receive a mandate after certain conditions are fulfilled Rules *Battle of the Gate; two tries to capture before having to start over at the beginning of phase 2 *Battle of the Fort; Must win 2 out of 3 to capture; if failed to capture start over at beginning of phase 2 *Restart from Phase 1 when fort durability is zero *NPC at B:6 to tell durability of the fort; Fort durability is 11,000,000; Map is reverted to its original shape when durability reaches 0 *NPC D:6 can make Chimera Blood (1st time, Alchemy Secrets will be needed) *Mobs appear in fort area Phase 1 Scamble Resources War (Scamble for Resources) Goal *'Obtain more crystals than the enemy' Tiebreaker *When tied defense is the winner War amount *20v20 Time of Battle *10 Minutes New Structures Resources Crystal *No mining slowdown *Mining cap for all levels is 50 *If mining when player is holding 50 crystals a +10 crystal bonus will be displayed Rules *Only scaffolds can be built *All players are displayed on the minimap *Upon killing a player, you gain 50% of that player's crystals *Upon dealing a certain amount of damage to a player, you gain 20% of that player's crystals Other Resource Transportation Unit Guard(Guard the Carriers!) Goal *Destruction of carrier/protection Win *Enemy: destruction of all enemy carriers *Defense:Defend all carriers until time is up War amount *30v30 New Structure Carrier *Damage dealt to defending base when destroyed Rules *Fencer building attack is increased *Enemy: GoH and scaffolds can only be built; Can only summon wraith *Defense: Knights and Chariots can only be summoned Chariot changes *PW recovers in allied area *Destruct tackle is disabled *10 people can ride chariot Other Phase 2 Part 1 Path depends on commander selected; Phase can only be started when Phase 1 is complete Note names are in katakana (so I can't translate into direct names so well) Shigurusuruto Path Enemy Reconnaissance unit Annihilation war (Eliminate the Enemy) Goal *Annihilate the enemy! Win *Destroy the enemy base Tiebreaker *Side with most hp wins War amount *20v20 Time Limit *10 Minutes Rules *No changes to summons *WW;GoH;AT;Bulwark give no damage to base upon destruction *OB and Eclip do not cause terriority damage *Damage dealt to base upon death is heavily increased *OBs and ATs are already prebuilt on the map Fog of War Enemy Reconnaissance unit Annihilation war (Eliminate the Enemy) must be completed before Fog of War can be started Goal *Eliminate the enemies in the mist! Win *Destroy the enemy base Tiebreaker *Side with most hp wins War Amount *20v20 Time Limit *10 Minutes Rules *In fog minimap is disabled *Building destruction damage is reduced; no terriority damage is dealt OB and Eclip *No damage is dealt for AT,WW,GoH,Bulwark destruction *No changes to summons *Dying in fog will cause large damage to base Hagen Path Battle Line of Defense Phase 1 must be completed for Battle Line of Defense can be played Goal *Break the enemy lines Win *Destroy the enemy base TieBreaker *Side with more hp is the winner War Amount *30v30 Time Limit *20 Minutes New Structures Transport Crystal *Cannot be built *Changes respawn location *Marked as a flag on minimap Vallation *Cannot be built *3X bulwark hp Rules *GoH and WW automatically built *All summon HP increased *Dragons cannot be summoned *Final Burst is disabled *AT damage is higher *Territory damage is increased Changes *Transport Crystal HP lowered Kuryimuruto Path War of Replenishing base to ensure Phase 1 must be completed before this action can take place Goal *Protect the supplies Win *Destroy enemy base Tie breaker *Side with most hp wins War Amount *20v20 Time Limit *10 Minutes New Structures Trilith *Cannon tower from past events *cannot be built *large damage dealt to base if destroyed Rules *Dragons cannot be summoned *OBs,AT,and Eclips will automatically be built *OB and Eclip destruction damage is reduced *Territory damage increased *2nd and 3rd bar of hp OB and eclip destruction is zero damage to base *Death damage to base is greatly lowered Phase 2 Part 2 War of the Gate Goal *Destroy the enemy base Win *Destory the enemy base TieBreaker *Side with the most hp wins War Amount *50v50 Time Limit *40 Minutes New Structures Transport Crystal *Same effect in Against Enemy Lines Vallation *Same effect in Against enemy lines Arch Gate *Blocks a player's gate *Closing animation deals damage to enemy players;Damage is massive, (MASSIVE) *Upon destruction the closing animation is disabled Rules *Dragons and Chimeras not allowed *OBs will automatically be built (locations depend on commander) *Commander Effects are applied *Chariot changes PW restore in allied territory,destruct tackle disabled, and 10 people can ride *Normal war rules War of Fort Goal *Capture the Fort! Win *Destroy the enemy base Tiebreaker *defense is the winner War Amount *50v50 Time Limit *40minutes New Structures Arch Gate&Arch Wall Altar of Dominion *Large damage dealt to base if destroyed Rules *Dragons and Chimeras not allowed *Normal rules *Defense ob is prebuilt *WW amount is increased to 2 *2 Consecutive wins are needed to capture the fort Category:War Category:Translations Category:Updates